Monsters University: In the Home of The Gods
by poseidon7
Summary: Oozma Kappa go to Monsters Inc. for to see The Scarers to help them for the Scare Games, but when they will see for a surprise. Oneshot


Monsters University: In the Home of the Gods.

In the Oozma Kappa fraternity house, Mike and Sulley are going to Monsters Inc. for a field trip and are taking Oozma Kappa with them to see. Mike had the idea for to see the Scarers in a Scare Floor for the Scare Games. After packing, they headed to the car. Squishy's mom Mrs. Squibbles is driving to take them to Monsters Inc. Squishy, Don Carlton,Terri and Terry, Art, and Mike and Sulley are in the car.

"All right, seat belts, does anyone want gum?" said Mrs. Squibbles.

"No mom, let's go!," yelled Squishy.

Mrs. Squibbles turn on the car and drove out. The drive to Monsters Inc. is a long one as Mike smiled, it was going to help them for the Scare Games. Sulley is thinking, he knew that going to see these monsters at the place, he was sure.

The way was long, but Mrs. Squibbles humming a tune to keep the boys in happy. But then a light appeared, and she didn't see the light. The Oozma Kappa saw, but go. Soon the car stopped and Don was happy.

"I think we are here, come on son," said Don.

Squishy got out first, followed by Terri and Terry, Art, and Mike and Sulley.

"Have fun kids, I;ll be here listening my music," said Mrs. Squibbles,as her son closed the door,

Mike ans Sulley and the Oozma Kappa walked away though the darkness. Art was very thinking.

"What are we here, I hope we don't get caught, I don't want to go back to jail," said Art.

"Don't worry, we're just going to see the Scarers, and we go," Mike said.

They walked for time, but the place appears off. Sulley feel that they aren't in Monsters Inc. what.

Uhh, Wazowski, I think we're in the wrong place," Sulley said.

"Yeah Sullivan, we are, now be quiet!" mike yelled

Sulley shot a mad look at Mike, but walked with them. But Don and Squishy feels that Sulley is right. The place had bricks, big bricks! They walked to a side and stopped. There is big window and the Oozma brothers watch on. Terri now know what is. They aren't on Monsters Inc. Terry was in the thought. "I think that we are not on the place," Terry said..

"Why," Mike said.

"Uhh, maybe that," Don said pointing out.

The Oozma Kappa looked at the place. The big room is has 12 looking thrones,. But what surprises the Oozma Kappa that the room had humans. Giant humans! There were only three, The first had blond hair, fair skin, had gold Greek armor with a flowing cape. He had a stern face The second had brown and auburn hair, fair skin, on his left muscle arm is a blue Trident tattoo ,sliver Greek armor, the third was woman, wearing a white gown, brown hair and a chest armor. They are arguing something.

"You can't do this, Not letting see my son!" the man said.

"I have brother, no god shall see their children," the gold armor one said.

"Please, let's not fight, this si not the answer!" the woman said.

"No Athena, it's my word," the gold armored man said.

"Zeus, please," the second man said.

"You got yourself to blame, Poseidon," Zeus said.

"Something tells me we are not in Monsters Inc.," said Mike, his eye wide

Art then said. "Or in Monstropolis,"

"we got to get out of here, we're near those!" Terry said.

"But why are they huge!" Terri said.

"Not now Terry,' asked Terri.

"Nut why are they're giant humans,"

The OK tried to move, but Don slipped and fell. As he tried to get up, his suction cups made noise. The gods look to see where the noise is made. Sulley is now terrified.

"Great," he mumbles.

Terry help Don up, but it was too late. Art who making noise out of nervous made the gods spot at them.

Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena looked at the monster that were there.

"I CAN'T GO BACK TO JAIL!" Art yell as he ran.

The team ran after Art for their lives. Zeus, his brother, and the goddess ran after them.

"Get them, do not let them escape!" Zeus roar.

The Oozma ran for the car. Squishy sees Athena raised her hand a blasted a light towards them. The blast nearly hit them, but they bumped. Poseidon took out his Trident and shot a blast at them. Mike nearly tripped, but ran.\

Terri and Terry saw Zeus had his lighting bolt and he strike a bolt. Don who now can't ra,

"You go on without me, just a heart attack, whew, " Don said.

"Sulley ran back to him, he's not leaving him behind. The blue monster grabbed him and carried him.

Poseidon threw a blast, but they missed. Art now saw Sulley picked up Don now want to get on Sulley. "I want a part of that action!" the odd purple U shaped monster said as he jump on Sulley The Oozma Kappa had retuned to the car.

"Mon, start the engi,n!" Squishy yelled.

"Oh, hi my sweetie , did you had fun?" said Mrs. Squibbles.

"Not now mom, start car!" he yelled as he got in. The Oozma Kappa got in.

"All right, seat belts," His mother said.

They put their seat belts

"Now hurry!" yelled Squishy.

"Does everybody want gum?" said Mrs. Squibbles, as she holding a gum.

"Just DRIVE!" Squishy

Mike saw the gods nearer, went on, push the go button with all. The car then drove on fast away. Zeus saw the car and shot a bolt to it. Art saw the bolt and scared.

"Hurry man, he not looking happy!"

The car missed the bolt, Mike drove the car and headed to a place. Then a bright light appeared and the car was back to Monstropolis.

"Wow," they said.

"What was that, what that part of the little trip" Sulley said now mad at the one eye.

"No, it wasn't, what happened?' Mike said.

"Mom," said Squishy.

"Well, there was a light and I wen to it," Mrs. Squibbles said happily.

The Oozma Kappa looked at Mrs. Squibbles.

"Well then, are we gong to the Monsters Inc?" said Don

"Yes," Mike said. Terri and Terry, was now shook by the gods, hugging.

"I hope that

Back on Olympus

"What was that? said Poseidon.

"I don't know, but we never see them again," Zeus sai.

Auth

**This was on my head, I had write. Also sorry for being not here, but I got a writer's block. I get and writing to The Wreck it Ralph story.**


End file.
